Only Mine
by brucasscottchophiamurray
Summary: Hey guys! So this is my second fic. This is NOT a Brucas fic it is a Chophia fic. Sophia is getting Married to Austin but Chad still loves her. Will he be able to stop her? or will he lose her forever? Not good at summaries so please read and review


Only Mine

A/N: Hey guys! So this is a Chophia one shot that I have been wanting to do for a while now. It is based in 2010 I will be updating I lied, again. Please review! I hope you like it

P.S James and Bethany are married. In all my stories and Jackson is their son because we all know they are the perfect example of a family. And in this story, end game in the show is Brucas and in all my stories Sophia's best friends are Nina Dobrev, Ian Somerhalder, Brittany Snow and a few other people. Just because I like the idea of them being best friends

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_*flashback* (2006)_

"_Austin! Hey man!"_

"_Chad"_

"_Yeah. Hey I heard you're dating Soph"_

"_Yeah. So?"_

"_Nothing. Just hope you know that you won't last" Chad smirked_

"_Oh?" Austin replied _

"_Yeah"_

"_Why so?" he replied. His blood was boiling now_

"_Because she is mine. You can't have her. She will never love you the way she loves me"_

"_Loved" Austin corrected_

"_No. __**loves**__" Chad said with a serious expression_

"_Dude get over it. She doesn't love you. She loves me. And she will be mine soon" Austin said with a satisfied smirk_

"_No she won't. she doesn't love you" Chad replied angrily. Now it was his blood that was boiling "She will be mine again. But until then, you better not hurt her in any way or make her cry. Or I swear to god you won't live long enough to apologize" _

"_Is that a threat?"_

"_No it's a promise"_

"_Says the guy who cheated on her in the first place" Austin scoffed_

_This made Chad plunge at him. _

"_You don't know shit about what happened so how bout you keep your pie whole shut!" Chad shouted as he punched him_

"_I do actually. So does the rest of the world" Austin replied as he punched him back. This continued till Joy and James walked in on them. James pulled Chad Off Austin and held him back as he tried to escape_

"_Chad stop it!" Joy exclaimed. This made Chad stop and calm down a little so James let go of him_

"_What the hell happened here?!" James asked_

"_Chad was being stupid" Austin said_

"_No I wasn't! That was you"_

"_Please" Austin scoffed_

"_Yeah I'm not the one dating some ones wife you know" Chad said which made Joy and James look at him; shocked_

"_Nor am I considering the girl I'm dating is divorced"_

"_Not yet"_

"_Dude just accept the fact that she is your EX wife. Move on. She did" _

"_Austin! Shut up" Joy said_

_Xoxoxoxo_

_Sophia heard a soft knock on the door of her trailer. She got up to open it and so Chad standing there. It was dark so she couldn't see the bruises on her face._

"_Hey Chad. Come in"_

"_Thanks" he said as he walked in_

"_Oh my god! What happened to your face?!"_

"_I um I picked a fight"_

"_With?"_

"_No one important"_

"_Okay. Why?"_

"_Well because he doesn't play an important role in our lives" Chad smirked_

"_Oh shut up! You know what I mean" she said as she playfully smacked him_

"_He was being annoying"_

"_Hmm okay"_

"_What's up?"_

"_Nothing"_

"_So you're here to….what…..just look at me?"_

"_Yes" he replied seriously_

"_Chad" she sighed_

"_What?"_

"_I umm I…."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Nothing"_

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

(2007)

"Hey Soph!" Bevin said as she walked up to her

"Hi Bev! How are you?"

"Great! God I've missed you so much!"

"Aww! I've missed you too! Its a good thing you're shifting back"

"Yeah. I'm so excited to live with you again!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

(2009)

"Sophia Anna Bush," Austin said as he got down on one knee. "I have known you for four years now and I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. Marry me"

"Oh my god!" Sophia said in pure shock. She didn't cry. When Chad proposed to her she cried. She didn't answer immediately, she thought. When Chad proposed to her she didn't think, just said yes. She didn't smile letting out a small laugh. When Chad proposed to her she smiled letting out a small laugh. "Yes" she said normally as he slipped the ring on her finger. When Chad proposed to her he stared at her before slipping the ring on her finger. She didn't kiss Austin she just went to call her best friends. When Chad proposed to Sophia they kissed and snuggled the whole night and told everyone the next day

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"She is getting married" Chad said again as he tried to let it absorb.

"Yeah. So? Is that a problem?" Kenzie asked beyond annoyed

"Yes!"

"Why? Cause she moved on? You did"

"No I didn't!"

"What?"

"How can you be so stupid?! I still love her! Not you, her!"

"Chad!"

"We're done Kenzie" he said as he walked out the door

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

(2010)

_*flashback*_

"_Soph?" Nina asked_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Do you really want to marry him?"_

"_I…I really don't know Nins"_

"_Well just know that if you wanna play runaway bride, we're here for you" Danneel said_

"_Thanks" Sophia said sarcastically as they all burst out laughing_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

She stood there in her dream outfit. Like Izzie in Grey's Anatomy and cried as she looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't cry when she got married to Chad

Then she heard a knock and turned around to see Chad standing there

"You look beautiful Soph" he said snapping her back to reality. She ran into his arms and sobbed. "Don't cry. You're way too pretty to cry. Especially in that dress"

"Uhh yeah" she said as she laughed awkwardly "Oh I'm sorry about you and Kenzie"

"Yeah yeah" he said as they stared into each others eyes

"Soph?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really want to marry that tool?"

"Chad!"

"Do you?" she just ignored the question "Look in my eyes and tell me you don't love me anymore"

"Chad" she sighed

"What?"

"Stop" she said as she began walking toward the door

"Don't marry him" Chad said before she could open the door but she ignored him and opened the door. But before walking out she said:

"I don't love you anymore"

"I don't believe you"

"You should"

"I would if you looked me in the eye and told me that" she ignored him and walked out

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Do you, Sophia Anna Bush, take Austin Joseph Nichols to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked before answering Sophia looked at Chad who smiled at her

"I umm, I'm sorry but I can't"

"What?" Austin said in disbelief as the crowd broke into gasps and Chad looked at her with shock while her best friends gave her a reassuring smile and nod

"I'm sorry Austin" she said as she took off the rings and placed it in his hands before running out the door.

"Sophia" she heard. She ran to him and kissed him passionately.

"Take me home, Chad"

"Yeah"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

(2012)

"Hey baby"

"Hi"

"How's my baby?" Chad asked as he kissed Sophia's stomach

"Perfect"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

(2013)

"I CAN'T!"

"Yes you can Soph. Push!" suddenly the shrill cries of their baby filled the room

"Congratulations guys. You have a beautiful healthy baby girl"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N: So how was it? Did y'all like it? Please review


End file.
